


our happy days

by yamakaze (raseimon)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raseimon/pseuds/yamakaze
Summary: "I think everything worked out well, all things considered. Since you're still my Sena."Izumi doesn't say it, but he thinks so too. He'd never give the title of being Ousama's to just anybody.A very old draft of Izumi and Leo's domestic life, post-Yumenosaki.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	our happy days

The cats found in the archery club back in Leo's high school days were given to new homes almost immediately, so one of the first things that Leo demands when he and Izumi find an apartment are some pet kittens. Leo caused a scene in the middle of grocery shopping, getting on his knees and even grabbing Izumi's leg, swearing that Izumi would never have to change the litter box. Drama for drama's sake, since Izumi liked cats too, but Leo's always been stubborn, to say in the least.  
  
They venture to the nearest shelter where Leo goes wide-eyed at the amounts of friends he wants to adopt. Izumi will only let him pick two cats (for now, anyways, he swears he'll convince Izumi for at least three more), so he chooses an older one with black fur and green eyes and a smaller one with golden fur and an energetic attitude. He names them Kuro and Nazu respectively, causing Izumi to raise a brow.  
  
"We had some good times in that class!" Leo grins as he scratches Nazu's stomach. Izumi remembers Knights Killers but thinks no more of it. " 'Sides, don't you think they look like them? Do you ever miss anyone, Sena?"   
  
"Maybe a little, but the cats are cuter," Izumi shrugs, fixing a few unruly hairs and tapping his watch. "Anyways, I only care about Yuu-kun."   
  
Leo's eyes sharpen at the mention; Izumi smirks when Leo suddenly grips at his waist. Izumi knows how Makoto's is doing, to Leo's disdain; Trickstars had all decided to further their idol careers on stage. Makoto opted to wear contacts regularly now, so his handsome features shone without his glasses to all -- in return, he'd garnered attention from both male and female fans alike. Izumi gushed when he saw Makoto's face on the cover of a popular magazine Ritsu brought home (being Mao's number one groupie and all). Leo _distinctly_ remembers the moment though his memory was selective at best; afterwards, he wouldn't speak to Izumi for days.   
  
"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we stayed as idols?" the king suddenly asks, after the mention of the forbidden name.  
  
Izumi shakes his head. "Not really, no."

They still meet up with the old knights, of course, their ragtag family of misfits. But ultimately, idol life didn't suit them; Leo, as intended, went back to fully composing and traveled the world to work on various movies and projects. His talents were widely sought, though he still preferred to remain anonymous. Izumi and Arashi both went back to modeling, but idol work helped further their careers. Ritsu joined Tsukasa's new group, and collabed with Mao, Trickstars, even his brother sometimes (though he'd complain when that was the case). And finally, Tsukasa started his own little Knights at Yumenosaki, caught an ongoing rivalry with Fine's Tori -- though the school calmed down significantly from Eichi's rule.  
  
"I think everything worked out well, all things considered," Nazu purrs when Leo goes back to petting him, while Kuro rests on his stomach. He sleepily reaches out to touch Izumi's hair, who'd sat down to Leo's level. "Since you're still my Sena."  
  
"Go to sleep, idiot." Izumi doesn't say it, but he thinks so too.   
  
He'd never give the title of being Ousama's to just anybody.  
  


* * *

  
The apartment is empty without Leo's colors around. Izumi absentmindedly pets Nazu's fur as he watches the news on TV, events all blurring together. Where would Leo's adventures next take him, he wonders. But, for now, Izumi's roommate is due back in an hour or so; he waits for the Leo's vibrant ways to enter and brighten his life again.  
  
Izumi doesn't have to worry about Leo not coming back anymore. Leo always does, now. Izumi wonders what type of dumb souvenir Leo will bring from his latest excursion; the tiki clock he brought home last time sits on their dresser, looking tacky next to Izumi's meticulously chosen furniture and interrupting morning kisses. The trinkets Leo brings home are always strange but he can never throw them away.  
  
He almost did throw Leo away, at one point. He doesn't want to think about that again.  
  


* * *

  
Izumi rests his face in the crook of Leo's neck while Leo smooths his hair. The restaurant room remains lively all around them, though their group is done for the night; Izumi's red from drinking, and Ritsu's eyes droop more than they usually do. Tsukasa's probably the only one who still has any sort of fervor, but he's also the youngest and thus the only one who didn't drink. He sighs at his seniors, especially at Ritsu, who's also grabbing his head and groaning while Arashi 'tsks' at him.  
  
"Sena drank too much!~" Leo laughs, as he gets up and throws Izumi's arm around him for support. "He had some fun, so I'll take him home."   
  
He gives Arashi and Ritsu their cheek kisses goodbye, and laughs at Tsukasa's fidgeting before he accepts one too. Tsukasa's face turns a shade of pink, and Izumi might subconsciously sense it even though he's tipsy and half-asleep; his grip on Leo's shirt is a little bit tighter, face rubbing a little firmer. Leo's always affectionate with all of his Knights, but in return Izumi's also a bit jealous.

Izumi's still taller than Leo, so keeping themselves balanced is a little off. It's not too much of a problem, though; Leo has a lot of upper body strength from his days of archery. Plus, his companion weighs like a feather... but even without Leo's strength, Izumi still feels a little too light.  
  
 _'Has Sena been eating properly?'_ Leo wonders as they make the walk home. _'Does Sena take care of himself when I'm not around?'_  
  
Izumi takes care of the _both_ of them, honestly, Leo's not the one to talk when he's guilty of skipping meals even more. But Leo always frets more about his Sena than he physically lets on. His meal skips are purely accidental when flowing with inspiration, while Izumi's model life has taken a huge toll on his psyche. He'd rather not think of the things Izumi used to do, thanks to modeling, to ballet -- he squeezes Izumi a little, who groans softly and wonders if Izumi can feel his care and warmth.  
  
Leo wants to be more attentive. For his Sena, too. He wants to give back the love that Izumi gave him through high school, the love Izumi continues to give him now, for the rest of his life.  
  
A shared hot bath, some two cups of brewed for them later. Sharing, always two now. It had been Izumi and Leo, the duo who joined Knights before; a break in between, but now, never faltering.

**Author's Note:**

> this draft is from 2016-2017, i just never posted it and thought it'd be a shame not to.......this is obviously way before all the new units and Lore came out so it's full of very old headcanons. i always loved the thought of leo going around traveling the world and i mean he and izumi did go to italy so i was kind of right.
> 
> izuleo will always, always mean a lot to me. this pairing got me thru so much shit. i've been reminiscing and feeling a little soft.


End file.
